All by myself
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry visite un hôpital.  Il y retrouvera celui qu’il n’espérait plus approcher et cette rencontre bouleversera le cours de son existence.


_**All by myself**_

_**Spoiler: **_Tome 6

_**Rating : **_K+ (ouaip, un lemon sans lemon!)

_**Pairing : **_Harry/Drago

_**Résumé : **_Après la fin de la guerre, Harry visite un hôpital. Il y retrouvera celui qu'il n'espérait plus approcher et cette rencontre bouleversera le cours de son existence.

_**Auteur : **_Lemoncurd

_**Avertissement**_ : ATTENTION DEADFIC ! Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenue !

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Ceci est, je le confirme, un de mes derniers os. Je finirais la fic commencée, posterais un ou deux os, puis après rideau. Je me suis lassée de ce genre mais tiens cependant à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs de la première comme de la dernière heure de ne prendre à présent souvent même plus la peine de répondre à vos reviews. Ce n'est pasque je ne les lis ou ne les apprécie pas, c'est que je passe de moins en moins de temps sur mon ordinateur ce qui est une bonne nouvelle quand même dans l'ensemble puisque ça veut dire que j'ai un boulot et une vie sociale enrichissante Je reprendrais bientôt ma fic en cours (la honte, j'ai oublié son nom !!!!).

Sinon, je dédie cet os à Petou, parce que sans lui je ne l'aurais jamais écrite (est ce une bonne chose, à vous de me le dire après lecture lol)

_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When  
I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home_

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore_

Hard to be sure  
Sometmes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distint and obscure  
Remains the cure

_All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone_

Cette putain de guerre était finie. Harry avait toujours pensé que sa fin sonnerait comme une libération, elle avait plutôt sonné le glas pour beaucoup de monde, la liberté de certains avait été chèrement payée par d'autres, à tel point que le mot « victoire » n'avait rien de glorieux. Voldemort avait été vaincu, et pour cela Harry avait dû s'acharner sur lui. C'était plus sa détermination que sa puissance qui avait eu raison du mage noir et la bouillie informe que formaient ses restes ne lui faisait pas honneur.

Les journaux se gargarisaient jour après jour des arrestations d'une armée de Mangemorts qui, à la mort de leur chef, s'était dispersée, en déroute, tel un groupe de corbeaux après un tir de fusil.

Un babyboom s'annonçait chez les sorciers : l'humanité célèbre toujours ainsi la fin d'une guerre. Une frénésie caractéristique de recréer la vie après avoir vu tant de morts, comme si rétablir de nombre d'êtres vivants avant la guerre allait effacer ses horreurs.

Harry Potter avait survécu. Il avait même fait mieux que survivre : il avait pulvérisé Voldemort de toute la force de sa rage et dans un même élan avait abattu ses hommes de main les plus proches. Si tant est qu'on eut pu qualifier de proches les sbires de cette monstruosité reptilienne.

Harry Potter avait donc tué. Sur le moment, il en avait ressenti une intense satisfaction et un sentiment de toute puissance mais il avait vite déchanté.

Il était devenu un assassin.

Connu de tous et pourtant encensé pour cela.

Certes, il n'avait fait que se défendre et défendre les siens, mais l'expression « légitime défense » n'effaçait pas le sang qu'il avait eu sur les mains.

Son sentiment de culpabilité le poussait à se sacrifier encore pour le moindre sorcier. Ceux qui avaient survécu à cette horreur avaient toute son attention, il se reprochait chaque blessé comme s'il avait été responsable de leur blessure, de chacune de leur souffrance physique ou mentale. S'il avait été plus rapide, s'il avait trouvé les horcruxes plus vite, s'il avait été plus intelligent pour trouver la bonne façon de vaincre Voldemort, ils seraient peut être sains et saufs.

_Et si_… Pourtant Harry savait bien qu'avec deux petits mots on ne refaisait pas un monde…

Ses amis, tous ceux dont il avait été un peu proche à Poudlard, il les avait tous retrouvés sur le champ de bataille. Certains avaient survécu encore quelques jours après…

Seulement quelques jours…

Au bout de deux semaines, il était devenu non seulement orphelin de famille, mais d'amis aussi. Tous ceux à qui il avait témoigné de l'amitié. Comme si le fait d'avoir été proches de lui avaient atteint à leurs vies. Harry se sentait maudit. La seule personne présumée encore vivante qui lui tenait encore à cœur avait disparu de la surface de la terre semblait-il. C'était peut être cela qui le faisait tenir, ne s'autorisant pas à la rechercher en ce disant qu'au moins quelqu'un à qui il tenait avait survécu et vivait, loin de tout ce gâchis, heureux et en paix. Personne ne risquait de lui donner de ses nouvelles puisque personne n'avait jamais suspecté qu'il puisse avoir de la tendresse pour cet être qui ne lui en avait jamais montré.

Il était seul au matin dans son lit aux draps froids,

Il était seul quand il se levait dans son appartement vide,

Il était seul quand il sortait dans la rue en devant se cacher des regards trop curieux,

Il était encore seul quand il rentrait chez lui le soir.

Il ne cherchait même plus à combler cette solitude, sur ce point, il avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps. On ne voyait en lui que le héros du monde sorcier : ce masque était pratique pour cacher aux autres la misère de sa vie sociale. Quant à se trouver un compagnon… il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au lit avec un hystérique qui le lendemain irait se vanter de s'être fait le sauveur du monde sorcier auprès de ses « copines ». Non qu'il prenne soin de l'image que l'on donnait de lui, mais à ses yeux on parlait déjà bien trop de lui, alors qu'il aurait voulu devenir transparent.

Il avait envie qu'on l'oublie, qu'on cesse de croire le connaître ou de prétendre l'aimer. C'était bien ça le pire : ces sorciers qui, le reconnaissant dans la rue, disaient l'aimer et avoir des points communs avec lui, en se fiant aux ragots inventés par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il n'avait pu mener de front guerre et études, mais avait cependant obtenu ses ASPICS, plus grâce à son nom qu'à ses efforts. Ce diplôme de toute façon lui était inutile : il ne travaillait pas. Demander un salaire alors que son coffre à Gringott's était rempli des galions des Potter et des Black aurait été indécent.

Alors il continuait à faire ce que l'on attendait de lui : être un héros. Celui qui posait devant les fondateurs d'associations d'entraide, celui qui défendait les causes justes, celui dont la vie publique était un exemple et la vie privée un mystère.

Parce que de vie privée, Harry n'en avait pas.

A dix neuf ans, après avoir vaincu celui qui pendant près d'un demi siècle avait terrorisé le monde sorcier, Harry était juste une image.

Disparus, les amis qui étaient morts dans cette guerre, envolés, les quelques moments de répit au Terrier. La bâtisse qu'avaient habité les Weasley n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Le terme de « Survivant » qu'on lui avait donné n'avait jamais eu autant de sens.

Et que dire de ses amours ? Cho n'avait jamais vraiment compté, sa relation avec Ginny lui avait fait réaliser qu'il la désirait plus pour faire partie de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu que pour elle-même.

La quête des horcruxes, la bataille, ces deux ans de rage et de survie ne lui avaient plus laissé le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait juste compris qu'il était bien plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Au mieux bi, au pire homosexuel.

Oui, au pire, car il fallait voir avec quel mépris on traitait cette minorité dans les deux mondes. Dans le monde sorcier, ils étaient diabolisés à l'extrême, surtout depuis que cette maladie, venue du monde moldu, faisait encore plus de morts que la guerre elle-même : le sida.

Si dans le monde moldu on commençait à peine à anticiper et ralentir la maladie, à défaut de l'éradiquer, dans le monde sorcier elle était en plein essor.

Le ministère, toujours prompt à prendre les mauvaises décisions, refusaient l'aide du gouvernement moldu de peur qu'ils leur demandent ensuite de les aider en retour avec leur magie et prétextait que des médicaments moldus pourraient priver de magie les sorciers, comme s'il valait mieux être mort que prendre le risque de devenir cracmol.

C'était pourtant à cause de maladies bénignes contractées pendant la grossesse et auxquelles la médicomagie ne s'intéressait pas que des cracmol naissaient.

En ce qui concernait le sida, le ministère avait d'abord nié son existence au sein de la population sorcière puis avait isolé tels des parias les malades et leurs proches.

Les médicomages qui avaient encore le sens de la déontologie et un esprit d'indépendance avaient créé avec leurs propres moyens un hôpital spécialisé, non loin de celui de Sainte Mangouste. Aucun journaliste ne s'était rendu à son inauguration.

Harry, dégoûté de les voir plus prompts à lui chercher une petite amie qu'à s'intéresser à ce fléau, décida de s'y rendre. Parce que lutter contre une maladie aussi virulente était bien plus important, la guerre avait fait assez de morts. Seulement, pour la majorité des sorciers qui souhaitaient oublier les deuils, savoir que certains se mourraient encore n'était pas une information à donner. D'autant plus quand la plupart des malades étaient de sales « invertis ».

C'est pourquoi ce matin, après une de ces nuits blanches auxquelles il était coutumier, il entra dans l'établissement que l'on fuyait comme la peste à tel point que le quartier avait perdu nombre de ses résidents sorciers.

Certains patients, encore peu marqués, erraient dans les couloirs et le saluèrent chaleureusement. Recevoir Harry Potter ici signifiait pour eux une sorte de reconnaissance de leur existence, comme si ce jeune homme de 19 ans aux cheveux en bataille représentait à lui seul leur société.

Le personnel l'accueillit avec le même enthousiasme et Harry commença les visites.

Il avait un don pour ce genre d'activités, trouvait toujours le mot juste et gardait un regard compatissant sans être condescendant. Il aimait faire cela, c'étaient les seuls moments de son existence pendant lesquels il se sentait, à défaut d'être heureux, au moins utile.

Il passa donc de chambres en chambres, mais au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua qu'on lui faisait éviter une chambre qui pourtant était occupée puisqu'il voyait la veilleuse allumée au dessus de la porte.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller dans celle-ci ? » demanda-t il

L'infirmier qui l'escortait parut gêné.

« Eh bien ce patient est en phase terminale, sa chambre est en sauna pour pouvoir le réchauffer un peu…

– Je me moque d'avoir chaud, raison de plus pour aller le visiter

– Il a un caractère de chien et insulte tous ceux qui franchissent sa porte. Il utilise ses dernières forces à briser les autres, non vraiment il ne mérite pas votre visite…

– Mériter ? Une visite se mérite t-elle ? Laissez moi entrer dans cette chambre

– J'espérais ne pas avoir à vous dire cela pour vous faire comprendre pourquoi mais… il se trouve que c'est un Mangemort

– Comment ?!

– Je vous l'assure. Je m'efforce moi-même de le considérer comme un patient normal mais il est difficile d'oublier qu'il est Drago Malefoy, le même qui a organisé le massacre de Pré au Lard. »

Harry, à l'énoncé du nom de l'ex Serpentard, avait blêmi si rapidement que l'infirmier lui demanda s'il voulait s'asseoir. Il lui demanda s'il avait tué un des siens mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet et lui laissa quelques instants de répit.

Quand Harry fut remis du choc, l'infirmier, surpris, le vit se lever, se dirigeant droit vers la porte de la chambre.

Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers lui et l'employé comprit à son regard qu'il ne souhaitait pas être suivi. Il attendit donc à l'extérieur en se demandant si le visiteur avait l'intention d'abréger la vie du patient. Auquel cas le médecin de garde qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre pour poursuivre la visite s'empresserait probablement de faire un faux certificat de décès, bien qu'il se dise qu'abréger les souffrances de cette pourriture serait pour lui plus une bénédiction qu'une juste vengeance.

Harry pénétra dans une chambre de taille moyenne, surchauffée et obscure. En fait, quand les yeux de Harry s'habituèrent au changement de luminosité, il vit de faibles rais de lumière percer des volets roulants de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

L'atmosphère était oppressante.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en entendant un grondement s'amplifier en provenance du lit. Un peu intimidé, gêné par la chaleur suffocante de la pièce, il s'avança néanmoins et s'assit, après avoir retiré sa veste, sur l'unique chaise à côté du lit sur lequel une forme trop blanche aux cheveux trop clairs semblait à peine peser, comme si elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde.

Harry avait du mal à la distinguer et se demandait s'il devait oser la regarder en face quand une voix curieusement rauque de mit à cracher son venin.

« Alors, à quoi avons-nous droit aujourd'hui ? A un garde malade guettant ma mort prochaine ? Un bon samaritain prompt à soulager sa stupide culpabilité d'être sorti indemne de cette guerre en supportant quelques heures des relents d'hôpitaux ? A un stagiaire venant voir les ravages sur un sidéen en phase terminale ? Ou encore au proche d'une victime venu me cracher sa haine avant d'essayer de me tuer ? Celui de la semaine dernière n'a pas réussi à franchir la porte d'entrée mais je l'ai entendu hurler des heures dehors. De quel rebut de la société dois-je subir la présence cette fois ? Je meurs d'envie de le savoir…

– La ferme Malefoy ! »

Fut la seule réponse qu'il entendit et ce fut au tour de Drago de sursauter en reconnaissant la voix de son ancien condisciple.

Le silence se fit, le malade obéissant malgré lui à l'ordre de Harry, ne sachant pour une fois quoi répliquer. Jusqu'ici, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait su comment atteindre Harry, le rendre fou de colère d'une seule phrase assassine, c'était une proie facile.

Mais à présent, à quoi cela pourrait il servir ?

Après son départ de Poudlard, il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de croiser le jeune homme, mais il lui avait toujours échappé en lui lançant une remarque cinglante qui lui avait à chaque fois fait perdre assez de sang froid pour qu'il puisse prendre la fuite.

Harry se demandait depuis dix minutes ce qu'il pourrait dire, paniquant davantage à chaque minute qui passait car plus le silence se faisait, plus sa gêne augmentait et plus il désespérait de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à dire. Il finit par se lancer, sans réfléchir, tout plutôt que cette torture mentale qu'il s'infligeait.

« Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu… la dernière fois tu m'as traité de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, de fils de pute. Tu devais être pressé ce jour là pour être aussi peu imaginatif dans tes insultes. Mais ça s'est révélé efficace puisque le temps que je cesse de trembler de rage tu avais disparu.

– Tu me dis de la fermer puis déblatère des banalités : je suis censé t'écouter et souffrir en silence ? Si c'est ça, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'en bave vraiment assez en ce moment, alors trouve une autre victime pour écouter ton discours, il ne m'intéresse pas.

– Je suis là pour visiter des malades, tu es un malade, je devrais peut être oublier qui tu es et te demander comment tu vas ?

Harry tentait de trouver la bonne attitude pour instaurer le vrai dialogue qu'il avait espéré tant de fois mais Drago ne lui facilitait pas les choses…

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me resserves ton discours standard pour n'importe quel patient. Je n'ai même pas demandé à subir ta visite, alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Le ton était sec, Drago malgré son état de fatigue se sentait déjà épuisé par ce combat verbal. Pourquoi lui imposait-on ça ? N'était-il pas déjà assez abattu ?

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être l'occasion de parler pour une fois au lieu de se jeter des insultes… dit Harry en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

– En effet… 'La ferme, Malefoy' était une entrée en matière excellente pour y parvenir !

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu être logique dans mon comportement. Je voudrais juste qu'on essaie, pour une fois… Tu veux bien ?

– Je n'ai pas assez de force pour te foutre à la porte alors profites-en !

Drago n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à fuir un jour. Ses parents lui avaient répété que sa position sociale et les appuis de son père en ferait à jamais un homme respecté mais qu'en échange il se devait de devenir la parfaite copie de son géniteur et Drago s'y était employé, physiquement comme moralement.

Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où , ayant réussi le tour de force de faire entrer l'armée de Voldemort dans l'école, il avait été incapable de mener sa mission jusqu'au bout et de tuer le directeur qu'on lui avait tant appris à mépriser.

Ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Albus Dumbledore aurait pu l'encourager à lui jeter le sort mortel, Drago n'en aurait pas été capable pour autant. C'était juste qu'à ce moment, malgré le fait qu'on lui ait asséné que les Malefoy avaient tous les droits, il lui avait paru inconcevable de prendre celui de supprimer une vie.

Et tout en prenant conscience de l'atrocité de l'acte, il s'était dit que son père, lui, l'avait commis des centaines de fois et qu'il était incapable de lui ressembler sur ce monstrueux point.

C'est alors qu'Harry vint encore couper le fil de ses pensées.

« Malefoy, je me suis toujours demandé… Ce jour là au sommet de la tour, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas que Fenrir Greyback serait ici… Tu ne savais pas que tu ferais entrer l'armée des Mangemorts ? »

Harry essayait de gagner du temps en lui posant des questions qui n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance à présent, mais qui lui donnerait le courage, si le ton de son interlocuteur devenait moins cassant, de poser celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle que Drago n'imaginait certainement pas se voir poser un jour, celle qui le ferait mourir de honte mais au moins le libérerait de cet insidieux doute.

« Qui t'a raconté cela ?

– J'étais au sommet de la tour, pétrifié sous ma cape d'invisibilité, derrière toi.

– J'avais pour mission de tuer Dumbledore et de permettre à Nott d'assister au spectacle comme témoin de ma réussite, pour que celui…enfin, tu sais qui sache que j'avais mené à bien ma mission. Si je réussissais il le dirait à son maître, si j'échouais il me tuait. »

Dit aussi simplement, c'était juste logique. Mais avoir à le dire faisait remonter à l'esprit de Drago ses doutes, ses peurs, ses incertitudes de l'époque, non vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait besoin de parler alors que son dos le martyrisait et qu'il tremblait de froid. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry le retrouve ?

« Et tu croyais que Voldemort n'allait pas se servir de l'occasion rêvée pour envahir Poudlard ?

– Crois moi Potter, quand on te menace de mort, toi et les tiens, tu n'as pas le temps de te demander à quel point ce que l'on te demande de faire est dangereux… Tu le fais, en serrant les dents mais tu le fais.

– Pourtant tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumb…

– Merci de me le rappeler Potter, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! C'est pour me poser ce genre de questions que tu es venu ? »

Harry courba l'échine comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était venu, s'il était entré dans cette chambre dans laquelle il suffoquait autant à cause de la chaleur que de la tension nerveuse qui y régnait, c'était pour une toute autre raison…

Le silence se fit de nouveau et Drago reprit le cours de ses souvenirs.

Il avait suivi Severus Rogue et s'était retrouvé face à celui qu'il devait appeler « maître ». Il avait souffert son courroux. Trois jours de tortures, ne lui laissant que le strict répit nécessaire pour qu'il puisse survivre à la séance suivante.

S'il n'avait pas réussi à contourner l'impénétrabilité de Poudlard, il aurait été abattu à la fin de ce temps. Mais quand les trois jours prirent fin, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu échouer sur toute la ligne plutôt que survivre à cela.

Par la suite, Voldemort l'utilisa pour ses qualités de stratège, le menaçant à l'occasion de tuer les siens. Drago avait souffert par la marque qui souillait son avant bras et tentait d'exceller dans les taches que l'on lui confiait, comme si y parvenir lui rendrait sa dignité d'homme. On ne l'avait plus jamais poussé à tuer mais il avait échafaudé des plans pour que d'autres y parviennent. La différence était minime en fin de compte. Surtout quant il sut, après la bataille finale, qu'il aidait Voldemort dans ses plans immondes en vain : son père était mort à Askaban suite à de mauvais traitements et sa mère avait succombé depuis des mois à une étrange pneumonie. Comme elle était la seule Malefoy connue vivante, lui-même étant supposé mort, les biens de sa noble famille étaient à présent la propriété du gouvernement.

Harry avait parfois croisé sa route dans sa chasse aux horcruxes et il était toujours ressorti de leur confrontation avec une amertume et un sentiment de gâchis qu'il refusait de s'expliquer.

Il avait survécu aux tortures, à ces confrontations et aux tiraillements de sa conscience par le sexe.

De préférence avec de jeunes sorciers bruns d'origine moldue. Mais cette saloperie de sida l'avait rattrapé peu avant que Voldemort soit vaincu, et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au fond de ce lit, dans cette chambre aseptisée dans laquelle il grelottait malgré la température ambiante, dans une obscurité quasi-totale car ses yeux ne supportaient plus la lumière du jour, face à son ennemi perpétuel qui malgré sa victoire ne l'avait pas sauvé, lui, de la mort. Après Voldemort, c'était au tour du sida de le torturer, et ces tortures là auraient raison de lui.

Les rares amis qu'il avait eus et qui avaient survécu ou n'étaient pas en prison le fuyaient, autant à cause de la maladie que parce que le fait de l'avoir voulait dire qu'il s'était souillé par des relations hors sang-pur.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait Drago en n'osant pas tourner son visage vers son visiteur. La guerre était finie, la marque avait disparu de son bras à la mort du Lord Noir. Il n'avait plus de raison de s'en prendre à Harry. Il avait gagné et lui allait mourir : qu'y avait il à dire ?

Pourtant Harry recommença à parler :

« Si je t'avais tendu la main, moi aussi, le jour de notre première rentrée à Poudlard, est ce que tu penses que les choses auraient pu être différentes ? »

Sa voix brisant le silence parut, autant que ses paroles, une insulte à Drago. Il ne voulait pas de cette douceur qu'il y sentait et qui était si déplacée qu'elle en paraissait obscène. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait pour rétorquer d'une voix froide

« Crois-tu encore, Potter, que le monde entier tourne autour de toi ? Tu as refusé mon amitié, soit, penses tu que ma vie s'est arrêtée à cet instant ? J'avais une vie avant de te connaître, elle a suivi son cours

– Je me disais que, peut être, tu aurais voulu avoir la possibilité de choisir…

– Le camp des vainqueurs, des monstres gentils et des jolis lapins roses ? Mon chemin était tout tracé, bien avant ma naissance Potter, je l'ai suivi, la seule chose qui n'était pas prévue, c'est que je chope cette saleté moldue. »

Il n'avait jamais semblé à Drago aussi difficile de rester ironique. Il était à bout de force, n'aspirait qu'au repos, et Harry était là à le torturer avec les meilleurs intentions du monde…

« Mais avec ou sans moi, tu aurais pu faire le choix…

– Quel choix Potter ? A quel moment ai-je eu la possibilité de choisir ? Toi-même, l'aurais tu voulu, aurais tu pu te joindre à nous ? A peine débarqué dans notre monde, avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, ce demi géant t'avait influencé. Weasley a enfoncé le clou et au cas où cela ne suffirait pas, et on t'a collé cette prophétie sur le dos pour être sûr que tu saches où était ta place. Ni toi ni moi n'avons eu le choix à aucun moment, rien n'aurait pu changer cela. »

Le silence se fit, un silence moins tendu cependant. Drago trouvait la situation surréaliste.

Harry, lui, était plongé dans ses réflexions sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient pour la première fois une discussion civilisée. Il retira son pull, décidément on étouffait ici. Puis il reprit, hésitant :

« Oui, mais si…

– Tu peux invoquer tous les 'si' de la terre, ça ne changera pas le présent.

– Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si, à un moment ou à un autre, voire dans un monde parallèle je ne sais pas je voudrais savoir si nous aurions pu… être ensemble.

– Ensemble ?!

– Sortir ensemble…

– Potter !!! Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé je suis un garçon.

– Blaise aussi en était un, ça ne t'a pas empêché de lui saisir les couilles à pleines mains une fois en cours de potion

– Mince, et moi qui croyais avoir été discret ! Oui Potter, je suis gay, et en d'autres temps je me serais fait un plaisir de faire savoir que tu l'es aussi, mais crois-tu j'aurais succombé à ton charme de squelette dépenaillé ?

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

– A quoi bon ? Elle est idiote.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… »

Drago aurait voulu lui crier un flot d'injures pour prendre cela comme un oui sous-entendu, mais il n'était pas en état de se battre, alors il se contenta de répondre:

« Je suis un Mangemort, toi un héros

– Ça, je le savais aussi. Tu viens de m'expliquer que nous ne sommes pas responsables de cette situation

– Qu'on soit ou non responsables du résultat revient au même.

– Drago, m'aurais tu aimé ?

– Aimé ?

– Oui.

– Parce que pour sortir ensemble il faut s'aimer en plus ?!

– Pour moi, oui

– Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue ! Je n'ai aimé aucun de mes partenaires de jeu.

– Mais aurais-tu pu faire exception ?

– …

– Drago ?

– Cela ne suffit pas que je sois mourrant ? Il faut que mon plus vieil ennemi vienne me poser des questions pareilles?

– Réponds moi s'il te plait

– Non, je ne t'aurais pas aimé ! Voilà, tu es content? En tout cas pas plus que depuis que j'ai seize ans et que je me suis retrouvé bêtement malheureux parce qu'après avoir failli me défigurer tu m'as tenu dans tes bras puis relâché. Pas plus que le jour où je t'ai surpris en pleine forêt en train de dormir, épuisé par ta quête. N'importe qui aurait pu te trouver là et te tuer, mais il a fallu que ce soit moi. Je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai juste regardé dormir. C'est pathétique hein ? Mais au point où j'en suis, une humiliation de plus ou de moins…

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'humiliant. Crois tu que je te poserais la question si je n'avais pas espéré moi aussi… Je ressens… ce truc pour toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me rend fou, ça m'a mis en rage, mais je n'ai jamais pu te sortir de ma tête. »

Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, regarda Drago en face et poussa un soupir.

Il était impossible de nier les faits : Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. De grandes cernes légèrement bleutées marquaient ses joues creusées, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller paraissaient aussi secs que de la paille et ses bras posés sagement le long de son corps au dessus des draps étaient si fins que Harry hésita davantage à prendre sa main de peur de la briser.

Lorsqu'il essaya, Drago eut un mouvement de recul et malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, Harry en eut un frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« A quoi joues-tu Potter ?

– Appelle moi Harry s'il te plait. Je voudrais jouer à 'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire'. Je sais que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici et que rien de ce que je pourrai faire ne changera cela. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps ne serait ce que de nous laisser une chance de vivre quelque chose ensemble. En aurions eu l'occasion, cela se serait probablement mal terminé. Avec nos caractères, notre éducation et notre passé… Pourtant, même si elle avait été courte et douloureuse, elle aurait forcément été intense. J'aimerais que tu me laisse imaginer le temps de quelques minutes ce que nous aurions pu vivre.

– A quoi bon ?

– Pour ne rien regretter

– Non, dit simplement Drago d'un ton las.

– Laisse moi cette chance…

– Harry, je vais mourir.

– Laisse moi t'embrasser, une première fois. »

Drago ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder les rais de lumière qui perçaient difficilement des volets d'un air absent. Il sentait l'aiguille de la perfusion, enfoncée dans son bras. Elle lui faisait mal. L'air était lourd, saturé d'odeurs acres. Il avait froid, et même plus assez de force pour en trembler. Son esprit était à des années lumière de ce qu'Harry lui proposait. 

C'était trop tard, ce n'était ni le temps ni l'endroit.

Harry lui, était fort, devant lui, dégageant un espoir qui le rassurait, l'attirait.

Il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa joue pour ramener son visage vers lui puis la caresser en refermant sa main, faisant courir ses phalanges sur sa peau dans une caresse si douce, si tendre, qu'il dut retenir des larmes d'émotion. Parce qu'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse au monde.

Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'il lui dise d'arrêter, mais avant qu'il y parvienne il vit, fasciné, les lèvres de Harry se rapprocher des siennes. Ces lèvres, charnues, un peu trop colorées comme s'il se les mordait en permanence qu'il s'était surpris parfois à regarder trop longtemps. Et malgré tout ce que son cerveau criait au sujet de dangers imminents, ses yeux se fermèrent pour y goûter.

Elles étaient aussi douces qu'il se l'était imaginé et erraient sur sa bouche avec timidité. Drago se sentit fondre à ce simple contact. Son cœur lui sembla plus léger, son souffle plus facile, et le froid qui l'envahissait le quittait doucement.

Il ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche pour se saisir de la lèvre inférieure de Harry et la caresser tendrement. Tous ses membres se détendaient sans que pour autant il ne reste inactif : lentement, malgré ses bras gourds, ses mains vinrent se poser sur les épaules qui le surplombaient, puis glissèrent pour se rejoindre sur la nuque d'Harry qui poussa un profond soupir.

La langue de Drago, en voulant déjà un peu plus, s'immisça doucement au milieu de leur baiser, et quand elle trouva sa semblable elle joua avec elle, juste de la pointe, prenant tout son temps pour la découvrir, savourer son parfum. Drago soupira à son tour en sentant la bouche de Harry se refermer sur elle et la suçoter gentiment pendant que le corps du brun se rapprochait du sien, se couchant presque sur le lit. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui, une sensation de bien-être envahissait tout son corps, il sentait le désir monter en lui et se laissa aller.

Harry sentait le cœur de Drago battre contre sa poitrine. Ses mains entouraient la tête de Drago, caressant ses cheveux et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient le comblait. Lentement, il sentait son sexe se dresser, il tentait de l'ignorer pour mieux goûter l'instant. Il reprit sa langue pour mieux la redonner à Drago, pour mieux l'embrasser, encore et encore. Plus rien n'existait que ce baiser, il souhaitait le voir durer éternellement, jamais il n'aurait envie de quitter ces lèvres si tendres, cette langue experte, ce corps qui malgré les odeurs d'hôpitaux embaumait d'un parfum subtil et unique. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un simple baiser puisse être à la fois aussi intense, tendre et sensuel, aussi plein de sens.

Drago l'aimait, vraiment, et son baiser était une déclaration d'amour.

Harry sentit les bras de Drago se détacher de son cou. Il espéra qu'ils s'enroulent autour de sa taille mais ils retombèrent sur les draps en un signe d'abandon.

Son cœur chavira en le voyant ainsi se livrer à lui et ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était bien avec lui. Il mordilla tendrement sa lèvre supérieure, prenant tout son temps pour s'en délecter, la cajoler, puis point une langue mutine à la recherche de sa semblable.

Mais elle ne vint pas à sa rencontre.

Harry, étonné, ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant se détacher des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et fixa sans comprendre ses paupières closes. Son visage dégageait une impression de calme profond, d'apaisement.

Il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour lui parler mais s'aperçut alors que contre son torse nul battement ne venait cogner et qu'aucun souffle ne venait caresser sa joue.

Il en perdit le sien pendant quelques secondes.

Non.

Pas maintenant.

Pas déjà.

Pas alors qu'il venait enfin de vivre un moment de pur bonheur.

Pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à vivre ce dont il avait rêvé pendant si longtemps.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai,

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il caressait de sa main le visage à l'air endormi, flattant sa joue, caressant ses paupières, laissant glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres en espérant les voir l'embrasser au passage.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Ses poumons manquaient d'air, comme s'ils se recroquevillaient sur eux même. Drago ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, pas alors qu'ils avaient tant à se dire, à découvrir l'un de l'autre, pas alors que pour la première fois il avait goûté au bonheur et à la tendresse.

Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, comme, privée d'eau, une plante s'assèche.

La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste,

La mort ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle,

Et pourtant…

L'infirmier qui attendait Harry Potter, accompagné d'un médicomage, le vit ressortir de la chambre si blême qu'il lui proposa de s'asseoir et lui donna un remontant.

« Cette enflure vous a souillé de ses insultes ? »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé d'un cauchemar. Puis il fixa le médicomage à l'air inquiet et dit sobrement d'une voix rauque :

« Il est mort ».

Harry ne se souvint pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il quitta l'établissement sans en avoir pourtant le moindre souvenir et après quelques heures à errer, il se retrouva dans un quartier de Londres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Suivant une impulsion, il transplanna d'une impasse sombre à une grille en fer forgé richement ouvragée.

Des branches de lierre en bronze doré s'enroulaient autour de barreaux sombres. Il poussa lentement la lourde porte, posant sa main sur la poignée en forme de tête de bélier et entra ainsi dans le cimetière sorcier de Roadend, un lieu incartable qui servait de sépulture aux sorciers d'Angleterre.

Marchant tel un zombie, il rejoignit la tombe des Potter sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement depuis la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Hagrid lui avait montré leur emplacement. Hagrid dont la dépouille reposait d'ailleurs quelques tombes plus loin comme tous les sorciers auxquels Harry s'était attaché de près ou de loin.

Comme à son habitude, il épousseta vaguement les pétales de rose tombées des nombreux bouquets déposé sur la tombe : les parents de Harry bénéficiaient de la triste célébrité de leur fils et beaucoup leur rendait un culte pour avoir mis au monde le sauveur du leur.

Harry se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la plaque de marbre et sans se soucier de ce que pourrait penser les passants éventuels sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Il se saisit lentement d'une et l'alluma entre ses doigts tremblants, la fit se consumer entre ses lèvres en songeant qu'il y a peu celles-ci embrassaient encore l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand la tige incandescente ne fut plus qu'un mégot rebutant entre ses doigts, il le fit disparaître et se tourna vers la pierre levée sur laquelle était gravée en lettres d'or les noms des siens qu'il n'avait pas connu. Et alors, dans l'air trop frais de ce matin de Février, il déclara :

« Papa, maman… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de vous appeler ainsi avant que nous ne soyons séparés. Tout le monde dit que vous étiez un couple formidable, uni et heureux. Que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être fier de vous mais j'aimerais juste savoir : pourquoi m'avez-vous fait naître ?

Vous pensiez sans doute que nous serions heureux à trois, ou à plus. Vous espériez me voir grandir, être fiers de moi, devenir grands parents peut être, mis rien de cela ne s'est passé.

J'ai vécu en paria dans ma propre famille. Quand j'ai eu l'occasion d'en sortir, à peine commençais-je à me faire des amis que l'on me mettait sur le dos une responsabilité bien trop grande pour moi. J'ai du vivre en temps de guerre, avec la peur de mourir ou d'avoir à tuer. Cependant j'avais encore envie de vivre, parce que j'avais espoir.

J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai sauvé certains mais à quoi bon quand tous ceux que j'aime y ont perdu la vie ?

Je me retrouverais devant le miroir du rised, je crois que je n'y verrais plus rien. Je n'ai même pas le désir de tisser de nouveaux liens, de peur de les voir mourir eux aussi. Rien de bon ne m'attend, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide ici.

J'ai sauvé un monde dont je n'ai que faire des restes.

Voilà, papa, maman. Je dois vous décevoir.

Parce que j'ai envie de mourir moi aussi au lieu de hanter ce monde vide de sens pour moi.

Je suis déjà mort à l'intérieur.

Mais je ne mettrais pas fin à ma vie. »

Harry se tut un instant, le silence était à peine interrompu par quelques rafales de vent. Il murmura d'une voix brisée :

« Si vous saviez comme je l'aimais ! » et il s'autorisa enfin à s'effondrer en larmes dans le cimetière déserté.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là à pleurer, ni ce qui le poussa à quitter les lieux pour transplanner dans son appartement qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'aménager correctement puisqu'il n'y recevait aucune visite. Le froid peut être, une envie de confort à défaut de réconfort. Il alluma sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette, vida doucement une bouteille de Porto, se laissa aller dans les limbes de l'ivresse et s'endormi sur le tapis de son salon.

Le lendemain, ses idées n'avaient jamais été si claires. Ce monde était mort pour lui ? Il n'avait qu'à le quitter.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier faisait sa une sur la disparition étrange de Harry Potter. Nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Aucune trace de sa magie n'avait été repérée par le ministère. Son compte chez Gringott's avait été vidé au profit d'un inconnu dont le nom avait été soigneusement caché, et chacun cherchait quoi déduire de cela.

Et dans la ville de Los Angeles, un nouveau commerce rempli de figurines et d'objets farfelus venait de s'ouvrir, tenu par un nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme brun avec une curieuse cicatrice au front et un accent étrange.

Au début il se força à sourire à sa clientèle tout en gardant une certaine distance face à ceux qui s'intéressaient à son arrivée, mais peu à peu il s'adapta et se fondit dans son nouvel environnement. Quelques années plus tard personne ne se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été là.

Le monde sorcier était mort pour Harry Potter, mais Laurence Porter avait découvert un autre monde.

Un monde qui si au départ lui avait paru bien vide, avait pris vie peu à peu.

Car dans son cœur, une flamme brillait pour l'éternité, elle avait la couleur de l'acier, le parfum des jours passés et un goût d'inachevé, mais pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait s'éteindre.

Jamais.

**FIN**

16


End file.
